


Mocaccino

by Lohrendrell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold Weather, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: A cold morning, Naruto's childhood bedroom, puffs of breath in cold air, comfort and mocaccino-flavoured kisses. Sasuke is feeling very warm.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Mocaccino

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie, one of my first (if not the first) attempts at writing SasuNaru in English! I honestly can't remember if I wrote this or Children's Day first, but I do remember posting it to y!Gal before it went down. I was so embarrassed about posting, oh my. I'm not even checking for mistakes and bad English (there are probably tons of both), I want to preserve everything.
> 
> I do remember that I was listening to Daft Punk's "The Game of Love" on repeat. Wow, that album was released that long ago... I loved that album, I listened to it on repeat.
> 
> Originally posted in 2013. The earliest record I have is dated 5th November, 2013, but it could have been earlier. It was actually a fill for the Naruto Writing Meme on LiveJournal: "Puffs of breath in cold air."

Sasuke is usually a morning person, but there's something about Naruto's childhood bedroom that makes him stay in bed for a while after waking up, just watching the snow falling softly on the other side of the window.

Naruto wanted to spend the winter break in their hometown, feeling a little nostalgic. His parents didn't change a single thing in his childhood bedroom since he left to college, so they're having to squeeze together in Naruto's old twin bed.

Sasuke can't complain, really, because it's nice to feel Naruto enveloping him at night. Not that they don't sleep together every night, but Naruto's warmth feels especially pleasant in the cold of their hometown.

Plus, the childishly tacky bedroom, where Sasuke practically grew up, brings back good memories. It was a safe haven when his parents were getting the divorce and Sasuke remembers spending hours, days even, just confiding and listening to Naruto. It was on that orange rug in form of spiral that Sasuke and Naruto shared their first kiss. And eventually, lost their virginity to each other in the same bed Sasuke is lazily snuggling under the covers.

Perhaps he's feeling a little nostalgic himself, Sasuke thinks as he finally gets up. It was always amazing for him how Naruto's parents managed to raise that hyperactive child and still respect his privacy. He's particularly grateful for the latter.

After a quick and warm shower, Sasuke goes downstairs, where he's greeted by Minato with a smile and a hot mug of coffee. They chit-chat for a while; Sasuke tells him about college, about his and Naruto's plans for after graduation. Minato asks about Itachi, but is considerate enough to not utter a word about their parents.

Sasuke really likes his father-in-law. In many ways, he's always been more of a father for him and his brother than Fugaku ever was.

"Naruto is in the backyard," Minato says after he's satisfied with the information Sasuke provided.

Sasuke refills his coffee and then fills another with hot chocolate. He finds Naruto sitting in the old swing attached to the big oak tree, looking dreamily at the sky and completely ignoring the snow. Standing in front of him, Sasuke offers the drink.

"Thanks," Naruto says, taking his special (and horrendous, if you ask Sasuke) frog mug he calls Gamakichi.

"Your dad wants you to help your mom with dinner tonight."

Naruto whines. "But I'm on vacation!"

"The drawbacks of studying Gastronomy: you become the family's official cook."

Naruto huffs and sips his beverage. "Chiken Cottage Pie. How does that sound?" Steam puffs out of his mouth as he talks.

"Sounds good."

Naruto puffs again, this time directly at Sasuke's face, and giggles. "I missed that!"

Sasuke scoffs, but he can't help a tiny smile crawl up his face when Naruto laughs even harder after puffing even more steam from his mouth, trying to make smoke circles like it was cigarette smoke.

"Idiot," Sasuke mutters, but such words don't really have any venom, not anymore.

"Hey." Naruto grins at Sasuke and extends his arm. "C'mere."

When Sasuke doesn't take a step further, Naruto pulls him all the way to his lap, nearly dropping his hot chocolate all over Sasuke's pants.

"Careful!" Sasuke whines.

"Come on." It's the only reply he gets as Naruto helps him adjust himself on his lap.

"This thing is so old." Sasuke is straddling Naruto's waist, his legs hanging out of the swing behind Naruto's back. "Won't it break?"

"No."

Sasuke scowls. "Are you sure?"

Naruto smiles, looking at Sasuke in a way that makes it difficult for him not to blush. "If it does break, I'll catch you." And he leans in to kiss Sasuke, effectively shutting him up.

Naruto's nose feels cold against Sasuke's skin, but his lips are hot, so very hot; they taste like chocolate, and mix deliciously well with Sasuke's caffeinated tongue. Every morning Naruto has hot chocolate while Sasuke prefers coffee. The flavors mixed together produce what Naruto likes to call their personal Morning Mocaccino Kiss.

Both of them need a nice dose of Mocaccino to wake up well every morning.

Because it works. When the kiss break, Sasuke in such a better mood that he doesn't mind when Naruto takes a deep breath and exhales all the steam in his face.

He nuzzles Naruto's jaw after he finished his chocolate. "Your dad asked about our plans for next year."

"You told him about your degree?"

Sasuke and Naruto will finish college together, but Sasuke wants to farther his studies and pursue a Doctoral in Engineering - Itachi has a Doctoral in Psychiatry -, so they'll stay in their modest apartment for a while more. "Yeah."

"Cool."

Naruto starts moving the swing a little. The ropes clatter a little and Sasuke looks up quickly, paranoid that they'll give up on their weight.

"Calm down." Naruto laughs, steam puffs still coming out of his mouth. Naruto's body is naturally warm, which causes his puffs to last longer than the average person. Sasuke remembers being amazed by that when they were kids. He still is, to tell the truth, but right now he's cold and wants Naruto's warmth in another way.

"I'm cold," he says, hugging Naruto's neck with one arm (the other is securing their mugs between them). "Let's go back to bed until it's time for you to help your dad."

Naruto giggles and hugs Sasuke's waist tightly. "You're like a Panda bear."

"What?"

"You're like a Panda bear."

"I understood that. I meant why."

"Oh." Naruto beams wildly. He didn't stop swinging them this whole time. "I don't know how you manage to function in the cold. You practically hibernate in the winter, like a Panda bear."

Sasuke scoffs. "Panda bears don't hibernate."

"You do."

Sasuke is about to retort when he feels the strings of the swing breaking, first one and then the other, sending them both straight to the floor. He only has time to grip Naruto's neck hard before he feels the snow easing their fall, but not enough.

"Ouch," Naruto whines. "That really hurt my ass."

"Idiot!" Sasuke snarls, easing his grip on Naruto's neck. "I told you this thing wasn't going to hold up."

"Hey," Naruto huffs, indignant. "I was the one who landed right on my ass, you bastard."

Sasuke only huffs back: "Moron." And checks to see if their mugs didn't break. They fell a few inches to his right, intact. He tries to get up, but Naruto holds him on his lap.

"What?"

Naruto is grinning at him, in that way he does when he wants to be charming (and knows he's succeeding). "I caught you like I said I would, didn't I?"

Sasuke huffs once again, as if it would prove his point this time, but doesn't answer; instead, he lets Naruto pull him down into another kiss.


End file.
